deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunting the Hacker
Chapter 8 - Black Market Deals Turns out, Jensen wasn't the only one interested in that Hengsha apartment: Belltower Associates, a private security firm under contract to the Chinese government, was searching it when he arrived. Jensen learned that Arie Van Bruggen, the criminal hacker who lived there, was now running for his life. Who better to help him escape justice than the Triads? Confirming this meant a trip to the Hive nightclub, followed by a rendezvous at a capsule hotel... M1 - Hunting the Hacker is a main mission in Deus Ex: Human Revolution and the first to take place in Hengsha. Primary objectives Investigate the penthouse apartment This mission requires you to infiltrate an apartment complex in lockdown by Belltower Securities. There are quite a few options to get in: *'Run in through the front door.' (aka: the old-fashioned way) : Note: there are 6-7 guards in the courtyard and on the street outside. They won't be happy. *'Use the various ducts' at the side of the building to sneak up to the front door via the courtyard apartments. *'Climb to the roof.' : You can get on the roof by climbing the scaffolding on the street beside the apartments, or by jumping from the other rooftops. : From the roof, there are two options: *Break into the hallway leading to the elevator shaft by hacking or punching through the wall. The elevator shaft is accessible via a vent. A Praxis kit can be found at the bottom of the shaft. A vent at the top leads to the top floor. *An emergency exit door on the far side of the roof leads inside. There are two guards on the roof to be dealt with before you can reach it. From there, you can walk downstairs and call the elevator. It takes you directly to the top floor. The hacker's apartment is on the top floor. In the hallway are three guards, plus three in the Dutchman's suite. The apartment can be entered either through the hallway, or through a vent. This section is completed by hacking the computer inside a secret room that is already blown open, causing a small fire. '''Note: '''On the kitchen counter is a teddy bear that opens a secret door when pressed. This gives you no extra experience points. Get inside the Hive nightclub This leads Jensen to Tong Si Hung at The Hive. You can enter in one of three ways. There is a sewer entrance but the way is blocked by poison gas. A valve to turn off the gas can be found behind a breakable wall, or players with the appropriate lung augmentation can simply pass through. The second entrance is through a duct located at the back of The Hive's building. Finally, you can enter through the front. Doing this requires either bribing the bouncer (1000 credits), or possessing a Hive VIP passcard, which can be found at the Hung Hua Hotel (Card located at level 3 - middle room). Once inside, talk to the barman on the first floor who will instruct you to head upstairs to the VIP section and speak with the other barman. This conversation starts the social minigame; correct social cues are: Pinpoint, Pinpoint and Advise. Win this and you will be allowed to speak to Tong. For those who choose to sneak, a password to one of the doors leading to the basement and Tong's office can be found in the first stall of the men's bathroom. You can find a weapon upgrade in the basement near a tortured man. Find and speak with Tong Si Hung Talk to Tong to find out the Dutchman's location. If you exit the Hive, you can pick up another sidequest at the bar. Entering the Dutchman's building will also trigger the third sidequest. Alternately, you can skip the social mini game by entering the vent in the basement that leads over Tong's office. This will lead to a cutscene. This can still be done if you fail the social mini game. Meet van Bruggen in the Alice Garden pods Van Bruggen is located in Pod 301. When you first speak to him, he will tell you that the information you need is located in Tai Yong Medical. Van Bruggen can help you get access, but first you must locate a Tai Yong Medical personnel pass. This pass can be found at The Hung Hua Hotel, in the room at the far end of Level 04. Alternatively, if you have already picked up the pass, the next cut scene will automatically trigger. After you have given van Bruggen the pass, Belltower soliders will storm the Alice Graden Pods. Immediately after the soldiers' appearance, van Bruggen will beg for a weapon to defend himself with. If you provide him with one (the weapon will be permanently removed from your inventory), he will contact you later in the game and award you 2000 credits. Either way, van Bruggen will disappear and you must exit the Pods complex either by fighting the soldiers or by sneaking. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution main missions Category:Walkthroughs